


Deserted

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octavius is a Good Friend, Post-Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Pre-Relationship, can be read as either, or no relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: When it's time for the miniatures to go back on display, Jed doesn't want to return to the West and face the material that almost caused his death.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Deserted

“I’m not goin’.”

Larry sighed. “C’mon, Jed.”

Octavius watched Jed from a distance as the cowboy defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

“I jus’ told you, Gigantor,” he said. “I ain’t goin’!”

At this statement, Octavius frowned. Jed not in the dioramas? That would be a true nightmare! Jed’s foot was tapping anxiously.

“You would be missed if you did not return,” Octavius piped up, approaching his friends, his eyes solely on Jed. “The hall wouldn’t be the same.”

Jed met his gaze. Octavius saw the fear in his eyes, and he suddenly understood - the desert diorama, the  _ sand. _

“I can’t go back.” Jed whispered, only allowing Octavius to hear him.

“I understand. But if you don’t face it, your fear will remain.” When he saw trepidation settle on Jed’s face, Octavius crossed a fist over his heart in Roman salute. “I swear that I will not leave your side before sunrise, my friend.”

With his bottom lip between his teeth, Jed looked away.

“Okay. Awright,” he agreed, before meeting Octavius’ eyes and pointing at him. “But you ain’t leavin’ me.”

Octavius gave him a gentle smile.

“Of course. As I so swore.”

When Larry dropped them off in the refurbished Hall of Miniatures, Octavius offered his hand to Jed, who continued to radiate anxiety. Jed seemed about to reject it defensively, before relaxing slightly and wrapping his gloved hand around Octavius’.

Quietly, Octavius led the cowboy to the ladder that assisted the miniatures to their homes. He and a nervous Jed sat on the ledge facing the Old West.

“Take your time, Jedediah,” Octavius softly told his friend. “This won’t be easy.”

Jed stared out across the desert, his eyes haunted. “I cain’t do it, Octy.”

Without thinking, Octavius covered Jed’s hand with his, making Jed jump. Instantly, Octavius pulled away.

“Sorry, sorry,” he frantically apologised, before sighing. “It’s doing you no good telling yourself it’s impossible to overcome your fear.”

As he got to his feet, Jed frowned.

“Whaddaya think yer doin’?” Jed demanded.

“Proving to you that there is no threat posed to anyone by this sand.” Octavius replied, before jumping from the ledge to the diorama.

Anxiously, Jed watched from the ledge as Octavius stomped in the sand and kicked it around and drew patterns in it using his toes. When he looked up at Jed, he shrugged. He walked back to the ledge to offer Jed a hand down. After a moment, Jed tentatively took Octavius’ hand - mainly for the emotional support rather than the physical - and pushed himself to the ground.

“Well done! You’ve done it!” Octavius exclaimed, grinning at Jed.

Astonished, Jed gave him a small smile.

“Let me walk to your tent with you.” Octavius suggested.

Jed nodded, but didn’t move. Before Octavius could say anything, he was grappled into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Jed whispered. “Fer everything ya’ve done fer me.”

Smiling, Octavius returned the hug.

“Of course, my friend. I would do anything for you, you know that.”


End file.
